Motion
Myles Mosey (street name Motion), is one of Centl City's most notorious criminals. Primarily known for his unique powers, and illegal weapon creations. With his organization (Motion Industries), he is able to covertly sell and ship his products without being detected by the police. He serves as one of the main antagonist of Episode 3. History Myles was born in Centl City, and from a young age was surrounded by criminals in his upbringing. He had a nack for technology and secrecy. Due to his intellect, motive, and secret ability he was able to move up the ranks and become the cities most notorious weapons dealer. Not just for his unique weapons and their illegal lethality, but due to his skill transporting these devices undetected. This gave him the street name "Motion". This nickname was also two-fold, due to his very unique power of motion deceleration. Powers Motion has one of the most uncommon abilities a meta-human can have: Motion Deceleration is the ability to slow down molecules of an organism or object. While seems simple in it's use, it gives him a huge advantage in numerous situations regardless of his enemy. As he states "Move. I slow you down. You don't move? Well, there's not much you can do there." During their fight, Motion was more or less toying with Devin, making the limits of this power not fully known. Physical appearance Motion has long slicked black hair. He's a little shorter than the average person. He wears his companies attire with logo present. A noted difference he has his logo on both sides of his chest inverted, in contrasted to his employees who only have one. At the waistline of his vest makes an "M" insignia. Personality Motion is a cold and calculating criminal. He makes sure every situation goes according to his specific plan. This behavior is contrasted with Madlocks oafish and irrational behavior. He isn't intimidated, nor does he anger easily. Even when confronted with the fact that Devin more or less had a hand ruining his operation, he was more content with leaving the scene than actually getting revenge. The only person who seems to get a rise out of him would be Madlocks Informant, due to his connection to the brute and his ridiculous demands. Motion Industries Motion Industries is an illegal criminal organization founded by Myles. The company primarily works in black markets and the "Undergrounds" with many high-level clients and gang leaders throughout the city. Lethal weapons are more or less illegal in the future and very difficult to transport without the police's knowledge. Clients who buy from Motion Ind. aren't just getting unique custom weapons, they're getting the protection from law enforcement. Due to Motions incarceration from the Gang War in Episode 3, Motion Ind. management with it's employees has been passed over to another gang leader. Trivia *Motion is voiced by KingCrowleyVA https://kingcrowleyva.newgrounds.com/ *The character Motion was created by JTmovie years before "Omega" was conceived of. Originally, it was a "Motion Gang" made up of five members who all had the same power. *Motions powers were inspired by P. Baxter from Charmed (1998) https://charmed.fandom.com/wiki/Molecular_Deceleration